Worlds Collide
by Niceguy42
Summary: When heroes from two different worlds are forced to join forces to fight against a common enemy, the world really doesn't change, but it's a cool situation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Argh! Hold still so I can crush you into oblivion!" An infuriated man shouted, "not a chance mister, uh...what are you exactly, some kind of weird metal dude are something?" A foot kicked into the man's face, knocking off his glasses, "I'll admit, your just as irritating as the original Spider-Man, with your stupid jokes!" "Well, I aim to please, mister um...seriously tell me your name, this is getting too awkward" Spider-Man easily dodged a metal limb, "the name is Doctor Octopus! You insolent fool" Ock used his arms to throw steel frame at Spidey, "oh yeah, your that guy who had the metal arms infused with him, can I call you Tentacle Boi?" Spider-Man joked as he dodged yet another arm, "you really are clueless aren't you, Spider-Man? Your merely an obstacle to me, I have much bigger things to attend to" the doctor walked towards a small computer terminal, "hey, no no, no video games until you've done your homework" Spider-Man webbed him back into the wall, but the doctor had little trouble tearing through the webbing, "your standard webbing is useless on me" the doctor started walking back again, "oh, well how about a new trick" Spider-Man changed his web settings to a specific type, and webbed up Ock, "agh! I can't get out! What is this!?" "Clearly your confused, this is my reinforced webbing, made it myself" Spider-Man chuckled, then he noticed the terminal. "Now, let's see this little science project of yours" Spider-Man accessed the main files, "huh, reality-jumping? Gotta admit Tentacle Boi, it's my first time fighting you and I can safely say that your more than you seem, then again, I've only been at this for about a week or two" Spidey explained as the doctor scowled at him, he then did something that Spider-Man didn't see, he used his arms to form lasers that cut through the webbing, when Spider-Man turned around, Ock was free, "okay, looks like you cheated" Spider-Man lept away from the terminal as Ock tried to grab him, "out of my way" and he knocked Spidey into a thing of crates, "now, to activate my creation" Ock then pulled a lever, and the machine formed a blue portal, when Spider-Man recovered his balance, he saw the portal, "okay then, Tentacle Boi, considering how I'm about to most likely ruin your scheme, why don't you explain your evil plot so I can be impressed and then leave you for the cops?" Spidey asked, "very well, as soon as I'm finished with you, I'll use this portal to jump through realities, collecting their energy so I can become all-powerful and charge my inventions to such an extent" the doctor laughed maniacally, "wow, just wow" Spider-Man just slow-clapped, "you really are confident in this plan aren't you?" Spidey sighed, "well, too bad I'm about to screw it up!" Spider-Man leaped for the lever but was grabbed by the doctor's metal arms, held Spider-Man close to his face, and scowled "seriously, you need a breath mint, Tentacle Boi" at this, Ock threw him onto the terminal, "I'll teach you to respect me, boy" he was about to strike when the portal turned red and the terminal started beeping _"warning, system overload"_ "great, now see what you've done" the doctor growled as Spidey literally leaped to his defense "my fault? Your the one who threw me onto the terminal, you know for an evil genius, you can be real clueless at times" Spider-Man sighed as he tried to deactivate the device, "it won't shut down!" Spider-Man desperately pressed every button he could find, "the only way to stop it..." the doctor began, "...is to throw it through the vortex itself" he grabbed the machine and beckoned Spider-Man over to the portal, "Spider-Man, I'm going to hand you the device, then you throw it through the portal" Ock explained as Spider-Man gave the thumbs up, "okay, 3...2..." the doctor threw the device at his back, "argh! What the, you silly child, you cheated!" Spider-Man quipped as he and the device flew through the portal as it closed, "ta-ta, webhead" Ock chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Spyro, Spyro wake up!" Spyro was snooker fiercely from his nap, "come on, Cyn, just a little longer?" Spyro grumbled, Cynder simply slapped the back of his head, "no can do, sleepyhead, you don't want to be late, do you?" Cynder replied, "okay, fine, you've won" Spyro arose from his resting place and nuzzled Cynder gently, "you know, a 'good morning' would've been nice" Spyro stated, "yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Cynder teased, "now I know why you're my mate" Spyro joked, "well, you can't miss the festival, it is a big day" Cynder pointed out, "yes, I know, the annual festival in which all the Skylanders here in the Ruins (including Volteer and Flame) get together and celebrate the fact that it's a new year" Spyro recapped the explaintion in a much simpler description than how Sprocket chose to explain it, "besides, we're going as a couple, you and me, Spyro, it'll be great" Cynder continued as they nuzzled once more.

The festival was a crowded place, Skylanders were everywhere, as far as the eye could see, "hey Flame! There you are" Spyro called out to his friend as Spyro and Cynder entered the festival courtyard, "ah, there you two are, Volteers' over there telling stories again, you let him start, and then he doesn't stop" Flame jokingly sighed, "well, that's a lightning dragon for ya" Spyro replied as the three dragons trekked through the festival grounds, "so, Cyn, what do you wanna do first?" Spyro asked as Cynder glanced around, "hmm, oh I now, how about-" Cynder was cut off when a red portal opened over an island in the distance, then quickly closed, "what was that?" Spyro asked, "maybe we should check it out" Cynder suggested, the two dragons, without hesitation, flew off.

"Here we are" Spyro announced as they arrived and landed on the island, they saw a large crater, "what do you think is in there?" Cynder whispered, "your guess is as good as mine" Spyro replied, he made a motion with his hands to instruct them forward, when they looked in the crater, they gasped in shock, in the crater was...a human, in a weird bodysuit, "what? It's a human, but I thought the only humans were Eon, Kaos, and Kossandra" Cynder exclaimed in surprise, "and there's some kind of device by him" Spyro inspected the device when the human began to stir, his mask's eyes began to move, "ugh, what the? This is not Minneapolis" the human grunted as he got to his feet, "and there are two dragons right in front of me, yeah, this is not Minneapolis" the man stratched his head in confusion "wait? DRAGONS! AHH" the man jumped up at least three feet into a tree branch, "um excuse me, but...who are you?" Cynder asked politely as the man regained his bearings and calmly lept on the ground, "me? My name is Spider-Man".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight: your world is basically a bunch of islands floating in the sky?" Spider-Man recapped as he swung through the sky, using his webs to swing off the islands, "pretty much" Spyro confirmed, "well, as much as I find myself being fascinated with this place, I really need to be getting back to my hometown of Minneapolis back on Earth" Spidey replied, "Earth? Minneapolis? What are these places you speak of?" Cynder questioned. "Well, first things first, Earth is a place like these Skylands execpt there aren't any flying islands, and for the second fact, I can properly say I'm kinda excited to meet you two in person" Spider-Man explained, "why's that?" Spyro asked, "well, you see, where I come from, you guys are video game characters, which technically makes you famous" Spidey explained once more, "wait? Video game characters? We're fictional creations on Earth?" Spyro was baffled by this, "welp, that's the basis of it" Spider-Man explained, Spyro and Cynder flew close to each other, "Cyn, do you think we can trust him?" Spyro whispered, "what's wrong with that, he claims to be a hero from his world" Cynder replied, " _claims_ , Cynder, claims, I just don't feel safe with a guy whose name is Spider-Man all of a sudden just popping up here unannounced" Spyro whispered, "I can see your suspicions, but did you not here his story, he was transported here by some portal" Cynder replied, "very well, but if he tries anything, I'm gonna figure out what it is, and stop it" Spyro finished, however, Cynder's thoughts gazed to another question, _"could the type of energy used to bring Spider-Man to here be the same type that transported us to Avalar? No, it_ _had to do with Dark Spyro and his crystal" Cynder shook her head in disbelief, she didn't think it possible, Spider-Man's 'Earth' claims to have greater technological advancements than the Skylands ever had, meaning the energy must've been different, Cynder decided not to dwell on it, she would try to be more optimistic about this, "well, here we are, the Ruins" Spyro announced as they landed on the beach, with Spidey rolling onto the sand, "man, sorry about that, I've only been Spider-Man for about a week or so, I'm still pretty new at this" Spider-Man sat up and brushed some sand off his costume, "great, now it's everywhere" Spidey sighed, "well, it's time to introduce you the other Skylanders, Spyro, you go to our treehouse and prepare a guest bed" Cynder instructed, "sure thing, Cyn" Spyro flew to her and nuzzled her before flying towards the treehouse, "now then, what say we introduce you to the others?" Cynder asked._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is Whirlwind" Cynder introduced Spider-Man to the dragon, "um, hi there, what exactly are you supposed to be again?" Whirlwind asked, "um, I'm a human, my name is Spider-Man, Cynder, is it going to be this way with everyone else?" Spider-Man asked, "most likely, but it's good for you to meet the other Skylanders" Cynder replied, "sure, we can go with that" Spidey broke the silence as he shook Whirlwind's hand, the dragoness returned it with accompanied by a friendly smile, "now, where's Flashwing?" Spider-Man heard Cynder mumbling to herself, "um, you good?" Spidey questioned, "huh? Oh yeah, I'm good" Cynder snapped back to reality as she beckoned him to follow her, "I've noticed that so far the only Skylanders you've introduced me to are dragons, is that just convenience or something?" Spider-Man asked, "I would call it convenient" Cynder replied as they continued searching the Ruins. Suddenly they were intercepted by Volteer, "ah yes, Cynder, great to see you once again, how was the festival and who might this be?" Volteer asked energetically, "Volteer, this is Spider-Man, Spider-Man, this is Volteer" Cynder introduced one another, "nice to meet you good fellow" Volteer began as he held out his hand, and...Spidey shook it **(that was anticlimactic)**. "Yes, it's nice to meet you as well Volteer" Spidey replied, he then glanced and saw the door open, only to witness a red dragon running through, "oh Flame, there you are, we've got a guest" Cynder explained as Flame trekkked into the room, "um, yeah, can I speak with you Cynder, in private" Flame replied, "not yet, Flame, this is Spider-Man, say hello" Cynder instructed, "very well, hello Spider-Man" Flame shook his hand,"now, can we speak?" Flame asked, "sure" Cynder answered and they went around the corner, _"that seems awefully suspicious to me for some reason"_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he tuned his newly invented auditory frequency decoder, letting him listen in on their conversation, "Flame, what do you need to tell me exactly?" Cynder asked, suddenly he heard a choking noise, and he went around to see Flame choking Cynder, "hey! Release her" Spider-Man demanded, Flame didn't stop, "fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, this hurts you more than it hurts me" Spidey joked halfheartedly as he kicked his side, forcing him to release Cynder. "Ack!" Cynder was caught by Spider-Man, who laid her on the ground and looked up to see some sort of dark magic being exorcised from Flame's body, "well that failed, eh? Who are you, another Skyfool?" A voice came from the orb, "um, my name's Spider-Man, and last I remembered, random floatiy orbs don't speak, or exist for that matter, who are you?" Spider-Man interrogated, "well, my name is Kaos, and you are in my way, now move along so I can cause Spyro great suffering" the orb spoke once more as Spidey stood his ground, "not a chance, Sparky" Spider-Man pulled out and extended his staff, "even if your a random floaty orb thingy, I won't hesitate to fight you, boi" Spider-Man announced, the orb suddenly dispersed, "okay?" Spider-Man put his staff away just as a Volteer arrived with Spyro, "what happened here?" Spyro fiercely interrogated him, "how shouid I know, one second, Flame (I'm pretty sure that's his name) is attacking Cynder, the next, some orb called Kaos starts talking about how he's evil, but he didn't sound very convincing" Spider-Man explained as Spyro took this all in. "Kaos? Figures" Spyro sighed heavily as he helped Cynder up, "Cyn, you okay?" Spyro asked, "I'm fine, just a little breathless, literally, thanks Spider-Man" Cynder thanked him, "aw shucks, now I'm blushing" Spidey joked in response, "considering how it's almost dark, maybe we should head back?" Spider-Man asked, "yeah, that's true, and it's been a long night anyway" and with that, Spyro, Cynder, and Spider-Man, flew and swung away towards the treehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"I can't tell whether it's convenient or weird that they have a guest bed for a human"_ Elijah thought to himself as he removed his Spider-Man mask, "woo, what a day, first I try to stop Ock from harnessing the energy from other worlds, then I get transported to a world where two famous video game characters are a reality" Elijah recapped as he brushed his teeth, thankfully, Spyro and Cynder had a spare one, and he would just sleep in his day clothes, and he packed some deodorant along as well **(for reasons that not even he could figure out)** , _"don't think there's any chance that Luke could lock onto my frequency"_ Elijah tried the headset, "Luke? You there?" All Elijah could hear was static, "nothing, figures" Elijah sighed in defeat as he brought his stuff out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. He caught sight of Spyro and Cynder nuzzling one another on their bed, unfortunately, this only reminded him of the fact that he lost his Dad and had no girlfriend to love, he finally managed to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come so easily for him.

Elijah's eyes shot open as he grew tired of tossing and turning, he sat upright to see Spyro and Cynder cuddling in their sleep, Elijah knew what could calm his nerves, and he donned his Spidey suit and took off. "Man, nothing beats a nice evening web-swing to calm your nerves" Spider-Man sighed in relief as he landed on a lamp poll, "this Kaos fellow doesn't seem so tough, just wish I wasn't alone so I could talk to someone about it" Spidey took off his mask once more, letting the crisp air run through his hair and around his face, "I miss my father, but, with great power comes great responsibility, he would've wanted me to go on" Elijah stated as he looked across the nearby beach, "hey, what are you doing?" Elijah jumped when a voice spoke to him, using his reflexes, he spun a web before he hit the ground to keep him from colliding, when he looked, he saw a white dragon with crystals, "sorry, you startled me" Elijah apologized as he put his mask back on and climb back to the top, "sorry, it's just that I usually come here to think about stuff myself" the dragon landed on a space next to Spidey, "so...who are you?" The dragon asked, "my hero name is Spider-Man, but my real name is Elijah, and I'd like to keep that secret a secret please" Spider-Man replied, "who are you?" Spider-Man returned the question, "my name is Flashwing" the dragon answered in a simple tone, "hmm, Flashwing, that's got a nice ring to it" Spidey pointed out, "thanks" was all the dragon said in response, "now, I told you I came here to think, why are you here?" Flashwing asked, "oh me? Couldn't sleep, usually that means I take a nighttime swing, and recently I was reminiscing the sacrifices I had to make to be Spider-Man" Spidey's tone deepened slightly at this, "oh? Do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don't..." Flashwing began, but Spider-Man cut her off, "no, no, I'm fine, I can explain" and so, Spider-Man explained the story of his transformation from an eighth grader to Spider-Man, "wow, you really did lose a lot" Flashwing pointed out, "it's okay, I don't mind talking about it, except for the fact that I lost my Dad in the process, but other than that...", Spidey trailed off as Flashwing moved closer to him. "Though I've been kinda lonely lately" Spidey broke the silence as Flashwing looked in confusion, "what do you mean?" She asked curiously, "with my Dad gone, and my Mother in a state of grief, I can't really share my pain with anyone, no shoulder to cry on and such" Spider-Man explained, suddenly Flashwing did something surprising, she lifted off his mask, and kissed him **(okay, even I admit, it's a little sudden, but I really don't care)** Elijah's initial response was shock but eventually melted into it, when they pulled back, "Flashwing, I didn't think you liked me that way...and we've only just met" Elijah stuttered slightly, "well, I know who I like when I see them, and your story is all I need" Flashwing nuzzled into Elijah's lap, "you have a shoulder now" Flashwing whispered as Elijah stroked her head, _"don't know how my Mom of Luke would react if they found out that_ _I've just started dating a dragon, but whatever"_ Elijah humored himself with that thought as he set his web shooter to extended webbing **(webbing that lasts longer than an hour, usually about 14 hours, he usually uses them for hammocks)** , and spun then a hammock **(I predicted the future boi)** , _"with great power comes great responsibility"_ even being a superhero for a week, Elijah still heard those noble words as he drifted off to sleep with Flashwing in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cynder finally managed to knock the grogginess from her eyes as she stood on all fours and stretched gracefully _"now that was an amazing sleep"_ Cynder thought to herself approvingly, she glance over to see Spyro still fast asleep, _"I'll let him sleep, he's earned it more times than I can count"_ Cynder spread her wings and took to the skies, _"I noticed that Spider-Man wasn't in his bed either, where could he have-"_ Cynder's thoughts were cut off as she glanced up and saw web hammock, when she flew up to investigate, she saw Spider-Man, and...Flashwing? Resting together, _" I can't decide wether I'm happy for them, or just a little unnerved by this"_ Cynder was juggling her different responses when she caught sight of Drobot flying towards her, "Cynder, have you see Flashwing anywhere?" Drobot asked, "um...nope" Cynder lied, desperately trying to shield Spider-Man and Flashwing from view, Drobot had a huge crush on Flashwing, he would literally pummel anyone he saw if they were so much as looking at Flashwing. "Oh, okay then..." Drobot trailed off as he flew off, _"whew! That was close"_ Cynder sighed in relief externally and internally as she decided to wake the two, "you two sleep well?" Cynder asked, slowly but surely awakening them, "huh? Wha-!?" Both Spider-Man and Flashwing split themselves apart from each other when they saw Cynder, "how much did you see?" Flashwing asked, "enough to say that I'm glad you've both found someone" Cynder nodded approvingly, "Spider-Man needed someone to comfort him, and I did so, and believe it or not, he comforted me as well" Flashwing held Spider-Man's hand as he looked down in embarrassment, "well, now that-" "HEY!" The three of them heard a loud voice as they turned to view Drobot, "were you snuggling with my dear Flashwing?" Drobot asked furiously, " _your_ Flashwing? What gave you that idea? I'm with Spider-Man now" Flashwing tried to explain, but Drobot didn't hear, "she's mine, so we do this the old fashioned way...a duel!" "What's going on?" Spyro yawned as he flew in wearily behind Cynder, clearly awoken by Drobot, "oh nothing, just that Drobot is challenging Spider-Man for Flashwing's love" Cynder explained, "hmm, this'll be interesting" Spyro murmured as he fell back asleep lying against Cynder. Then Sparx, Flame, and a Volteer trotted towards her to ask about the scenario, "apparently, Drobot is going to fight Spider-Man for Flashwing's love, I don't know why, this was all Drobot's idea by the way" Cynder explained, this was going to be interesting, for once, they could see how Spider-Man fought his opponents up close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Is this really necessary?" Spider-Man asked desperately, "of course, now stay away from her!" Drobot tried to charge him, however, with his Spider-Sense, Spidey did a full back-flip over Drobot and landed on the other side, "argh! Stand still" Drobot started blasting flame shots, all of which were nimbly dodged by Spider-Man, he was basically doing the limbo _"this feels just like the matrix"_ Spidey snickered at how cheesy he felt, then he reared back up and aimed his web shooter at Drobot while stating "dodge this" and he fired a web line at him, then pulled him to the ground, "I'll tear you apart!" Drobot grabbed a convenient pipe and tried to attack Spider-Man with it. However, Spidey pulled out his staff and countered it, "this really isn't necessary, don't make me hurt you" Spider-Man warned, but Drobot either didn't hear or didn't care, because he kept trying to hit him with the pipe, "okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" Spidey spun three web lines in different directions to hold himself in the air, then detached a smaller rod from the staff, and firmly threw it into the ground. Immediately, the rod started conducting electricity, and started shocking Drobot, when it stopped, Spider-Man dropped to the ground and removed the rod from the ground, "that was a non-lethal voltage, I don't want to hurt you" Spider-Man tried to extend a hand to help but it was batted away as Drobot tried to hit him again, but nothing happened, when he opened his eyes he saw only black, dead eyes, "what?" When Spidey looked around he saw everyone else had them too...except him, "okay, what in the what?" Spider-Man then saw a tiny man land on the ground, "yes! It worked, it finally worked!" "Okay, whose the midget?" Spidey asked, "midget? You dare call the mighty Kaos a midget!?" Kaos bellowed, "wait, you Kaos?" Spider-Man started snickering, "I'm sorry, it's just...that your...pfft!" Spider-Man burst out laughing, "okay okay, this has been fun and all, but your little science project stops here" Spider-Man finally stopped his laughter as he reattached the smaller rod to the staff and stood in a battle stance, "indeed it does, though, it's the other way around, seize him!" Kaos commanded, immediately, Spyro and Cynder grabbed his arms, "somehow, even though I've mind-controlled everyone in the Skylands, including these Skylosers, you aren't affected, why?" Kaos stepped closer, Spidey could smell his breath, it reeked viciously, "my guess is as good as yours, fish-breath" Spider-Man quipped, "bah! You are of no concern, release him, after I conquer the Skylands, your world, wherever you come from, will be mine too, HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kaos cackled as the the two dragons released him, _"no concern, eh? We'll see"_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he placed a Spider-tracer in Spyro's wing, they then kicked off and flew away. "Great, so now every person in this weird floating island world is being mind-controlled, and if Kaos succeeds, apparently my Earth will be next, let's try to avoid that" Spidey recapped to himself as he followed the signal of the tracer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"It's really hard to have a secret lair if it's a giant castle in the sky"_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he viewed the lair from another island, "with my lense magnifiers, I should be able to find myself an entrance" Spidey mumbled as he zoomed his lenses in on a vent shaft. "Bingo" Spider-Man smirked as he then fired a web-line, and started swinging from island to island as he finally reached the fortress, _"you know, for an apparent lord of darkness, Kaos really has terrible techniques in guarding his fortress, I would've expected a few guys, but nothing"_ Spider-Man thought in disappointment as he yanked the vent shaft's entrance out of it's hold with his webbing, _"now to find me a Kaos"_ Spidey thought to himself once more, determined as he entered the vent. _"This guy needs to take better care of his vents"_ Spider-Man was batting away cobwebs, and dust was everywhere, "now that I have the ultimate control over the Skylands, I'll be able to take other worlds in one, swift, pluck of my hand" Spidey came across a monologging Kaos below him, _"where's Spyro or Cynder?"_ Spider-Man tried to get a view from the vent, but was unable to. "Now the only one who could stop me...is that irritating little man in a blue suit!" _"I presume he's talking about me"_ Spider-Man guessed in his thoughts, "maybe it's time for me to crash the party" Spidey whispered to himself as he silently opened up the vent, and dropped down, "STAHP RIGHT THERE" Spider-Man exclaimed, causing Kaos to turn around, "eh? You? No matter, cha-cha!" Kaos clapped his hands as millions of weird furry creatures walked out of the doors, with the Skylanders included, "okay, maybe I'm a little outclassed here...nah! Who am I kidding? I like these odds!" Spidey smirked under his mask as he pulled out his staff and extended it, this was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh man, did I step on your face? Here, let me help" Spider-Man quipped as he kicked one of the 'Mabus' with his foot, _"never had to fight this many guys before, I love challenges"_ Spidey was determined as he bat a green dragon in the stomach with his staff, he was presumably a Skylander, "you know, if I actually knew you, I would probably feel incredibly guilty about that, good day sir" Spider-Man joked as he whacked him in the face with his staff. "Argh! You and your constant jokes are tiring me!" Kaos bellowed, "I do have that effect on people, and I aim to please" Spidey detached the stun rod from his staff as he used his former maneuver from before as he firmly threw it into the ground, electrocuting the surrounding area, "who! Take about high voltage" Spider-Man quipped once more as he pulled the rod out of the ground, "You know, there are more people here than there were at my birthday party, good job, you did something right, tiny man" Spider-Man dodged a fire blast and pulled an orange dragon to the ground, probably also a Skylander, "whew, thats gonna leave a mark" Spidey winced slightly as he murmed. Just then, Spyro flew in and slashed his chest, ripping through his suit, "argh! Yo man, what the frick?" Spider-Man dodged all of Spyro's other attacks, but was unprepared for when a Cynder and Flashwing came in behind and knocked him out cold.

Spider-Man awoke in a room with a tattered chair, presumably a crappy throne, as Kaos walked in with the three dragons, he then suddenly realized he was in chains, "having a little trouble there?" Kaos asked, "not as much trouble as finding a decent throne, seriously Kaos, what it that?" Spidey cringed at the sight of the chair, "Silence! Now I want to know everything about your world, so I can conquer it with my powers" Kaos demanded, "no way! It's my city, my responsibility to defend it from people like you, I'll never give in!" Spider-Man retorted, "ah well, it'll be nice to see your face as you writhe in pain" Kaos chuckled as he removed the mask, revealing Elijah's face, "your...just a kid?" Kaos was momentarily shocked, "yeah, surprised?" Elijah rolled his eyes in annoyance as Kaos slapped him, leaving a red mark across his face, "you think that just because your young means mercy from me? No, it doesn't" Kaos then punched him in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose, "oh, oops I've, HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kaos cackled as he sprained Elijah's ankle. "MMPH!" Elijah muffled his scream of pain by biting his lip as he fell to the ground. "Talk" Kaos demanded, Elijah merely spat on his shoe, "in your dreams" Elijah retorted, "your resilient, I'll give you that, but that won't matter when I figure out who to mind control you too, it still fascinates me how you weren't affected" Kaos explained, "have you considered the fact that it might be because I'm not from this world?" Elijah suggested sarcastically. "Silence!" Kaos slapped him again, "bah! I've no time for you, let's dispose of you, hm?" Kaos formed two orbs of dark magic in his hands, _"with great power comes great responsibility"_ the words rang in his head again, _"well Dad, I tried"_ Elijah closed his eyes and waited for it...but it never came, instead when he opened his eyes, he saw he was free of the chains, and Flashwing was tackling Kaos, "Flashwing? Oh boy, it's good to see you" Elijah put his Spider-Man mask back on as he stood up, "Now this'll be fun" Spidey spun a web and pursued Kaos as he tried to escape, "not so fast" Spidey grabbed Kaos and smashed his face into the ground, "okay? You ready? I'm not gonna kill you, but..." Spider-Man then broke Kaos's right arm, "ARGH!" Kaos screeched in agony, "...I will do that" Spider-Man then knocked him out cold, immediately the spell wore off on the others, Spyro and Cynder reverted, as well as the other Skylanders and the Mabus, "what happened?" Spyro asked, "long story short, you were mind-controlled, it was Kaos, I stopped him" Spidey recapped, "okay, that makes sense, I guess?" Spyro scratched his head as Cynder quickly nuzzled him, "how about we get outta here" Cynder suggested, "yeah, that would be a good idea" Flashwing agreed as Spidey flung Kaos's unconscious body over his shoulder, and they left the fortress.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Honestly, I can't thank you enough for your help, Spider-Man, if you weren't here, then let's just not think about it" Cynder thanked him, "yes, we do owe you our gratitude" Spyro stood next to his mate as Spider-Man glanced at the device that brought him here, "still not sure what I'm gonna do about getting home, though" Spidey pointed out, "unless, ah ha! I've got it" Spider-Man places the device on the ground and opened a littl panel in the back which exposed a bunch of little cables and such. "Bingo! I've figured out the problem, the teleportation between worlds misplaced a few cables, a little fix and..." Spider-Man activated the device as a blue portal formed, "well, I guess this is goodbye for now" Cynder commented, "I suppose, but hey, if you end up in a world with no floating islands, feel free to ask me for help" Spider-Man suggested, "but how will we-?" Spyro was cut off as Spider-Man gave him a phone, "call me" was all he answered with, "well, I best be getting back to Minneapolis, who knows what the villains on my world are doing...anyway, see ya, oh and say goodbye to Flashwing for me" Spidey waved to the two dragons as he leaped into the portal, he was going home. "He's a good kid, his world is lucky to have him" Cynder said to her mate as they deactivated the terminal, "he is a good kid, but after such a long day...I think we've earned some rest" Spyro yawned, "and I'm so glad Sparx isn't here to mess it up" Cynder giggled slightly at this joke as they flew back to their treehouse, to look forward to a nice cozy sleep.

The End

A day in the life of... coming soon

The new Spectacular Spider-Man 2 coming soon


End file.
